


Only Girl (In The World)

by FulcrumAhsokaAmidala



Series: Holding Out for a Hero [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: CEO Oliver Queen, Dead Laurel Lance, F/M, Felicity is Head of Applied Science, Fluff, Mentions of Therapy, Mostly Canon Compliant, Season/Series 02, Tommy Merlyn Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FulcrumAhsokaAmidala/pseuds/FulcrumAhsokaAmidala
Summary: How can Oliver reign in Lance with the Dollmaker case after he still hasn't gotten over the grief of losing Laurel? Felicity convinces Oliver to take his job as CEO seriously so they can remove Isabel as CEO.Same verse as my gift from the Olicity FanArt/Fic Appreciation Exchange in 2019.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: Holding Out for a Hero [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1342711
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	Only Girl (In The World)

**Author's Note:**

> I've only been hiding this for a year. I wanted to make it a multi-chapter but maybe this will just be a series of one-shots in this verse. I can't promise more right now with my hectic homework schedule. But I do love this verse.

“Oliver, I’m not keeping score,” Felicity huffed as she rolled the dice.  She moved her small R2-D2 piece the coordinating number of spaces across the colorful board of Monopoly .  Why would Felicity have any old version of Monopoly, when her prize possession was the Star Wars-themed game? She got it as a graduation gift from one of her classmates from MIT. Even though it was a bit worn she hadn't replaced it. It brought happy memories for her to even consider replacing.

Diggle rolled his eyes but took his turn. “Felicity, of course, you’re keeping score.” He picked up a chance card. “Banker, 200.” Felicity handed him the money.

“You're the most competitive person I’ve ever met. And my best friend is Tommy Merlyn.” Oliver grabbed the dice from the middle of the table. "So that's saying something."

Felicity fist-pumped as Oliver landed on one of her properties. “I thought you invited him to our game night?” She snatched the money out of his outstretched hand.

“I did, but he’s at the club tonight.” He shrugged grabbing money from Felicity when she landed on one of his spaces in return.

“I thought that he was doing more work there now that he the head of the Rebecca Merlyn Foundation,” Felicity said.

“He is,” he sighed. “It’s the six-month anniversary of Laurel’s death.  I think he wanted to forget tonight rather have fun with friends.” 

“It’s not healthy. He going to fall into the same bad habits as when you were on the island,” Diggle said. “I could see if Lyla could get an A.R.G.U.S. therapist to work with him.”

“ I think that’s a good idea. He needs to know that he has options. And this way he can also talk about any issues he has about me being the hood without outing me.” Felicity landed on one of his high-value properties. “It looks like you need to pay up, Miss Smoak.” Felicity pouted as she handed him the money. 

They played the game for thirty more minutes before the Arrow phone rang. Oliver ran over to pick it up curious at who would call on such a quiet night. 

“We need to meet. I have some info that you’ll want to hear,” Lance grunted on the other end.

“Hello to you too, detective.” Oliver sighed. He motioned to his suit then the door signaling that their game night was over. “Go to the rooftop where we had our first meeting.” He hung up and turned his attention to Dig and Felicity. 

“Lance wants to meet. He said he has some intel.”

“Well, I guess I won then,” Felicity said fanning herself with all her paper money.  She peered down on her empire of pink plastic houses that  greatly outnumbered Oliver’s green ones and Dig’s grey ones .

“I’ll want a rematch then, Smoak,” Oliver said as he grabbed his green suit and headed to the restroom.

* * *

He was waiting on the roof of the building when Lance arrived. 

“I heard from our friend Miss Smoak that you’ve been trying things a new way. Fewer bodies. More law-abiding.”

“Well, Detective what news do you have for me?”

Quentin tossed his case file in front of Oliver. “You’ve heard of the Dollmaker?”

“Sure, that SCPD put him away in Iron Heights.” Oliver started to flip through the file. All the girls dressed like old porcelain dolls. The white polymer dripping from their mouths. The only imperfection that the Dollmaker allowed. At a glance, there was no connection between the victims, but with Felicity’s help, there would be one.

Quentin sigh and rubbed a hand over his face. “The Undertaking derailed that plan. He was one of the ones that got out.”

“I assume the police are on this. Why don’t you let them do their job?”

“I’d ask the same thing to you. They don’t know what they're dealing with. I do. With your help, we can send him back to Iron Heights. After Laurel, I can’t lose another girl. And him taking another girl will feel like a hurricane again.  Honestly , I couldn’t handle that again. Not after Sara too.”

“Don’t worry detective I’ll put our girl on it.”

Felicity spent hours on the computer until Oliver stopped his workout to inquire about the state of Felicity’s search . Dropping off the salmon ladder, Oliver walked over the computer station. “What do you have so far.”

“Well, Barton Mathis started killing in 2007 and stopped when Lance put him away.”

Dig joined them at the computers. “What is the connection between the victims?” 

“I can’t tell right now. They didn’t know each other. Not by work or any other social connection. They didn't even go to the same school. They were all from different states or towns.” Felicity took a step away from the computers. “I need to go home for the night, or I’ll be here all night.”

“It’s fine, Felicity. Serial killers can get to us all. Go home and get some rest,” Dig said.

“I wish,” Felicity said, “but I have some reports to go over for this guy.” She pointed to Oliver. “We have a meeting tomorrow that I need to prepare for. Or else Isabel will stomp all over us.”

“Felicity I told you-”

“‘It’s only a cover.’ Yes, I know, but Oliver. It’s my job and your family company. QC won’t be for much longer if Isabel has any this to say about it.” She shrugged on her coat and grabbed her purse. “We need to be a united front. Because if she shows up at my door and I can’t say where you are it makes me look bad. You saw had my first meeting with the board went.” As she turned to the stairs, she said, “So if you need me, I’ll be at my apartment making you summaries for the meeting. With the board by the way. The same board that Isabel wants to hate me.”

“They don’t hate you. And I'll take a look at the reports tonight too.”

“Bye Oliver.”

Dig took her arm. “I’ll walk you out,” he said not only to Felicity but also to Oliver, so he knew she would make it to her car  safely .

“I’ll see you tomorrow at the office.”

* * *

  


Oliver sat at his computer for three hours before he slammed his fist on his desk. “There is no way that Isabel is going to go along with the changes we have for Applied Sciences.” He flipped a few more pages into the report on his computer. “She’s worked around all the changes that we want to make.”

Felicity pinched the bridge of her nose under her glasses. “Well, then we need to bring this up at the board meeting later today. We have the numbers. Isabel is the one being a bitch.”

Sophia Alverez, Felicity's EA, walked into Oliver's office. "Felicity, I have your coffee as requested." Her curly brown hair bouncing set the coffee in Felicity's hands and the remaining reports on Oliver's desk.

"Oh my god, Sophia, you're a saint. I have I told you how much I love you," Felicity said before sipping her coffee.

"Well, you might take that beck. Your mother is on the line."

Felicity choked. Oliver rushed to move the cup out of her hands and onto his desk. "I'm fine," she croaked. She turned to Sophia. "Inform my mother that I have a meeting an that I'll call her after work." She put her head in her hands and let out one deep sigh. She then sat up and rolled her shoulders back and nodded to Sophia before glancing at Oliver. 

The EA nodded and walked out of the room. "I like her a lot," Felicity as she grabbed the report from the table and moved it to her lap.

Oliver nodded and moved closer to her, so he could see the report on her lap and returned the coffee to her. The graph showed that their numbers were all in the green. “Isabel will have to take what the board is going to give her. They will not be happy if Isabel is stalling on something that will be very profitable. Thanks to you, that is.” He moved back over to his desk.

“Oliver, I still think you should talk to your mom about Isabel.” She set the papers back on Oliver’s desk gathering the ones under them to straighten them out a bit.

He gave her a warning look. “That’s not a good idea right now.”

“Why not?” Felicity sighed. “She cares about you and the company. Plus, she might know something about Isabel.” She moved her chair closer to Oliver. “She’s your mother, and she only wants what’s best for you. Even if she does it in her  own  way.

“Why do you think Isabel’s hiding something?”  He leaned back in his chair and tried to relax his shoulders after hours of sitting hunched over documents .

“Because she used to be an intern for Robert.”

A hand ran over his face. Of course, Isabel had  probably slept with his father and now wanted revenge on the Queen’s through QC. “Do a little digging then, and I’ll talk to my mother.”

* * *

In the Iron Heights visiting room, Oliver drummed his fingers on the table. What did Felicity mean when she said Isabel’s run-in with Starling City Royalty. There were thousands of interns for QC while Robert was CEO.  Surely , his father hadn’t slept with her. Oliver couldn’t remember there being any tension between his parents. Although, he wasn’t always the best son. Considering all the trouble he and Tommy were in high school. Although, Robert was unfaithful before he knew that now. What stopped him from having a mistress from QC? Not that looked back  fondly on those memories now.  Throughout all the attention-grabbing behaviors he displayed then Thea was the happiest part of his life . Thea is the only part of his life that brought him consistent happiness. Well, beside Felicity now. She became a lighthouse for him at the end of his darkest times.

Whatever mistakes Robert wanted Oliver to atone for him his lifelong unfaithfulness wasn’t it . That particular trait was the one Oliver was least proud of adopting. He’d hurt Laurel the most that way—Sara’s death was a byproduct of being his father’s son. He needed to figure about if Isabel had a personal vendetta at stake here or not. And what stopped Robert from having a mistress from QC?  Isabel likely would have positioned herself right into his father’s pants as unpleasant a thought as that was .

The orange looked so strange on Moira’s pale skin still. All her everyday clothing was  normally picked out or vetted by her stylist. The perfect armor for a Queen on the rise of her husband’s fame and side of the society pages. There was a small smile on her face as she sat down. “To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?”

“Do you remember when I mentioned that Stellmoor International tried to  acquire QC?”

“Yes.” She folded her hands in front of her on the table. "Jean has mentioned it also."

“Well, Isabel Rochev is my co-CEO,” Oliver said leaning over on the table.

Moira struggled to keep her face stoic, but the small crinkle in her eyes said it all. Oliver was right. “You need to stay away from that woman. She is poison to this family.” She lifted a hand to brush a stray curl away from her face. “Your father…” she said wringing her hands together.

And what stopped dad from having a mistress at QC? 

_Nothing._

“I know, mom.” Oliver sighed. His head drooped for a moment before meeting her eyes again. “I know.” Oliver moved his hand across the table, and she gave his hand a quick squeeze before the guards saw. “Now, she is trying to stall the board on what Felicity and I— mainly Felicity—are trying to do in Applied Sciences. Felicity has ideas for so many brilliant things.”

“Isabel likely has some powerful friends since the last time I saw her if she’s with Stellmoor.  However , you need to keep her claws out of the board.  They all are longtime Queen supporters from when my father helped Robert start the company .”

“Papa Dearden helped Dad start QC?” The words felt strange to his mouth, but that was what he called his grandfather as a child. “I thought all that initial money came from you?”

“Yes, my father gave Robert the starting capital that he needed. It  was considered my dowry.” Oliver gave her a confused look. “Okay, not  really , but it felt like it at the time.”

He ignored this and continued, “How should I get the board on my side against Isabel?”

“First, you need them to remember that their wives can find out about their mistresses. I am proof of that.” She had back the cool collect expression that she  normally wore. “Ms. Smoak can help you with the details of that one. I’m sure.” Oliver gave a slight nod. “Second, those old men want more money. That's all that matters. They don't care how.” She paused a moment before continuing. “They don’t need it and neither do we—I say this as someone who came from an old-money family. As long as your ideas are profitable, they have no reason to say no. Even if Isabel says otherwise. Especially, if she says otherwise. Because money drives more deals than revenge. Remember that.”

“Thanks for all that Mom.” He stood up to give her a hug. She shook her head and turned to look at three guards on the opposite wall. He  normally was so focused on those things. This was the first time he was so  easily distracted.

“One more thing. This one is not QC related. Give Ms. Smoak my congratulations on her promotion. I heard from Jean when she visited the other day about some details  regarding my case. It’s such a good thing the Arrow saved Felicity the other day when QC  was attacked .”

“Yeah. we got  really lucky,” Oliver said off-handed. He was still looking at all the guards that lined the room.

Moira gave her son a quick once over before she said, “Oliver, Thea needs to know what you do under her club.”

His attention snapped right back to her. “I don’t know what you mean.” He glanced at her then to the closest guard. When he was sure they were not overheard, he folded his arm over his chest and stared back at his mother.

She remover her hands from in front of herself and pulled them into her lap. She  absentmindedly rubbed at her ring finger where her wedding band should be. “Oliver, I know that you were the one who saved Felicity the other day because the Arrow wasn’t even there.”

“Mom, Thea can’t know. She wouldn’t understand.”

“She changed so much while you were away. I only want you to have the best relationship you can with her. You saw how she took my secret. But I don’t blame her one bit for that.”

For the first time since he started these visits, Oliver saw a genuine smile on her face. “You make me so proud. All that you did that night.”

“I couldn’t save her though.” 

He didn't have to mention her name for Moira to know that he was talking about Laurel. “You did not kill her though. That was Malcolm. Even I had more of a part in her death than you did.”

“Tommy didn’t think so not at first.”

“Don’t blame Thomas for misplacing his anger. The one who deserves it is dead.”

“I’ll consider telling Thea.”

“That’s all I ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> jemmaacarters on Tumblr


End file.
